Cammie Peacock and the Earth Daughter
by Leolover345
Summary: Cammie Peacock was a normal girl living in Boston. That is, until she speaks a prophecy. Cammie and her friends are forced into the land were greek, roman, egyptian, and norse mythology is real; her own world. Joined by Percy Jackson and other characters from Rick Riordan's hit series Heroes of Olympus, Cammie discovers there are more than just monsters and gods out to kill her...


Greetings people of the normal world! If you're reading this because of old Fish Jesus's warning, (I'm sorry, Percy), yeah… GO AWAY! I'm sorry. That was mean. Just saying, this is your last chance to leave.

Why are you still here?! Anyway, onto the story! 

* * *

My morning went by normally. I woke up (my least favorite part) and slide reluctantly out of bed. I glanced at my mirror, groaning at the sight of my bed hair.  
I grabbed my hairbrush and began to comb out my black and blue hair. My hair is naturally brown, but I dyed it black, which I almost covered it with semi-permanent blue streaks, since my stupid dad wouldn't let me just dye it completely and permanent.  
I then changed into my dark green jeans and black Fall Out Boy tee shirt. I yanked on my dark cherry red combat boots with a sigh. I grabbed my hairbrush, hair gel, and hairspray, and worked my bangs to one side of my head, slightly swooping over  
one eye.  
As I walked out of my room, I grabbed my earbuds and MP3 player. I stuck one earbud in and put my music on shuffle. The first song was "I'm Shipping Off To Boston" by the Dropkick Murphys. I hummed along as I walked downstairs. As I walked  
into my kitchen, I glanced at the picture that my dad took when he, me, and my brother, Vinny, went to Disney World.  
Three years later, Vinny died in a car crash.  
In the picture, I was wearing a tee shirt with Princess Leia, with the caption of "I'm no princess" and a pair of torn jeans shorts and purple unicorn high tops. Vinny had on a Chicken Little shirt and cargo shorts with beat up Nikes. His  
shaggy blonde hair fell messily into his eyes, which looked like mine. His arm was around my shoulders with a gigantic grin, while I had my arms crossed with a smirk. We took the picture in front of It's a Small World. That was one of the last  
pictures I took with him, or of him, and it was the last time I went to Disney World.  
I finally reached the kitchen and made myself some toast with sunny side up eggs. After breakfast, I grabbed my blue backpack with many keychains, and walked to school.

Now, at school, I'm no troublemaker, believe it or not. I actually enjoy a few of my classes. For example, I enjoy English, but only because of my teacher. She's a real sweetheart, not to mention the youngest teacher.  
She's also pretty hot.  
Ok, I'm gonna explain. I like girls, but I also like boys. Mostly boys. But this is called being bisexual. Although, liking a few more boys than girls, I still want to consider myself straight. But ha, no.  
Ok, let's talk about something different.  
I've dated like, two people. I'm in a relationship now, matter of fact…  
"Yo, Cammie." I heard a voice I didn't want to hear.  
I turned around to see my boyfriend, Kyle George. He's the quarterback of the football team, but he's a gigantic jerk.  
"Kyle." I said, nodding a greeting.  
"Where were you last night? I had practice." He crossed his gigantic arms.  
"I was helping my dad at the shop." I stated simply. That was my usual excuse, but this time it wasn't a complete lie. I just sat at the counter and read a Japanese comic book.  
Kyle rolled his eyes. "Likely story. Or were you with some other dude?" His eyes said an untold warning to just apologize. But I was listening to Fall Out Boy's Centuries in my ear, so I decided to continue pushing buttons.  
"You know that's not true." I snapped. I realized I should have kept my mouth shut the second that the words left my mouth. Kyle slapped me.  
"Shut up, you little emo. You should be glad I haven't dumped you yet." He snarled. I nodded, then bolted away as fast as I could. Tears poured into my eyes. I tried to wipe them away, but they kept coming. I sat on the sidewalk and cried.  
I had to get it out before arriving to school. The cheek that Kyle slapped still burned. After my eyes were dry, I stood and continued walking.  
After hanging out with my friends before school, I went up to homeroom. During the announcements, I drew the My Chemical Romance symbol on my wrist in Sharpie. First class was one of my least favorite classes, science. I sat at my table feeling absolutely  
horrible.  
Great way to start the week.  
Next class was history, my favorite class. Mrs. Costello was really nice. Plus, we were learning about Greece, which is actually interesting. After was (vomit) math. Mr. Pretzel (I'm sorry, Mr. Pretzer) was standing at the board. "Welcome to  
math class, Ms. Madison."  
I shuttered at my real last name.  
I hate my real last name. I go by Peacock. Peacock's are my good luck bird, and Vinny and I used to play house, and I was always Kendall Peacock.  
Anyway, Mr. P is a huge pervert. He likes to look at boobs and butts.  
Creep.  
I sighed and sat down in my seat. The world's most annoying boys sat next to me. Jon Packer and Damon Vasques. I tuned out the class.  
Let's now skip a few days, cause my life is really boring. I was sitting at lunch and telling really stupid jokes and stuff like that.  
On my left, sat Sydney Prather. Her long brown hair was in a tight pony tail. She had brown eyes and a tan complexion. She was wearing a gray tank top with torn up jeans and beat up sneakers. She also wore an owl necklace and a ruby ring.  
On my right was Regina White. She had short red hair that slightly swooped over one eye. Her brown eyes looked kinda angry, but nothing I can't fix with a few punchlines. She wore a baggy tee shirt and jean shorts. She's the smartest of our group.  
Across from me, was Emma Lyons. Her choppy brown bangs hung over her blueish eyes. She wore a Star Wars shirt and torn up jeans with Nikes.  
"What kind of bagel can fly?" I asked with a smirk.  
Sydney rolled her eyes. "What?"  
"A plain bagel!" I beamed. Emma snorted, laughing hysterically. Regina faced palmed, and Sydney groaned.  
"That was so bad, I think I lost some brain cells." Sydney gaged. I laughed at her reaction.  
"That's what I'm here for! To kill any brain cells left in your…" My voice trailed off, seeing a woman. She was sitting on a lunch table. Green smoke poured from her and she said very unusual words.  
"Two of your own shall go to Rome,  
The other two shall never go home,  
The Queen of Titans soul will cease,  
By the daughter of Hera and Earth's friendship crease."  
Then everything went black.  
I lifted my head, seeing the girls staring at me in horror. 


End file.
